Shadow in the Dark
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: All Hotaru wanted was a quiet place to relax. Just a place where she unwind after such a stressful day of school. This first year is going to get much more than she bargained for when she gets caught up in the Host Club, but will these boys actually help her or will she just push them away? Stay tuned to find out about the days of Hotaru Kisaragi.


I sighed silently as I walked through the halls. The loud and chatty atmosphere was starting to get too much for me so I decided to just leave and look for a quieter room. Though, I didn't exactly know where I would go since I missed the day of orientation, it'll take a while before I finally got the layout of the school down. I tucked at the weird poof on the hips of my school uniform. Honestly, these dresses aren't that bad, but they could use a little improvement. I'm not really one for dresses and skirts, though I prefer dresses over skirts, and I prefer longer ones over shorter ones.

I gave a careful sigh as I smoothed my bangs out of my face. I opened the door to every library and found that most of them were filled with people, loud ones at that. I sighed and closed the door to the library. I wandered around again and headed to what might be the last library when I saw a person close the doors to them, I could hear the loud chatter that escaped the crack of the door before it closed. I stopped and stared at the door that the person closed.

_'Ah, I should just go to one of the classrooms.'_ I thought to myself as I was about to leave.

"Excuse me," I turned around and looked at the person. It was a boy with shaggy hair and baggy sweater. He also had large glasses that blocked most of his eyes, but I could tell they were brown, and dark brown hair. I blinked questioningly at him and tilted my head a bit.

"Yes?" I noticed how he was slightly slouched as he turned to me.

"Are you also looking for a quiet room to study in?" I gave a half-assed smiled out of habit.

"I guess you could say that, I'm guessing that library is also loud and crowded." He gave a slight sigh before he nodded.

"Would you like to come with me to find a quiet place?" I blinked at him.

_'Should I? I don't really have a reason to say no...'_ I was unsure, but the answer tumbled out of my mouth even though I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I walked beside the guy and it was silent at first. I fumbled with what I should say in the future conversation that he might initiate. I glanced at the shorter guy beside me.

"So, who are you?" He tilted his head sideways to slightly glance at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." I blinked at the name.

"Oh, I think you're in my class aren't you? Class 1-A, you're the scholar student, aren't you?" I asked to make sure I got the right person. "Anyways, I'm Hotaru Kisaragi. It's also very nice to meet you." Haruhi nodded and gave me a smile, I returned it to him. Hopefully we find a place soon, I don't know if I can hold a conversation with a random person for long.

* * *

It turned out I didn't need to worry about what to say as we mostly walked in silence, though I wouldn't really say it was bad silence, I would actually say that it was kind of comfortable. I stopped immediately when I saw that Haruhi had stopped and stared out the giant window as birds flew by it.

"Haruhi?" He turned to me and gave a quick apology. "It's okay, I like looking at the sky, too."

"Uh, yeah." Haruhi stopped in front of a door and I glanced up to read the sign. "Maybe this room will be quiet." I heard him mutter under his breath. I covered my eyes when he opened the doors, once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw flower petals float towards us.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Welcome!" I heard a chorus of voices. I blinked when I found a group of good looking guys in front of use positioned around a blonde boy that sat on a plain chair. I blinked at them before I glanced at Haruhi and found that he was as confused as I was.

_'Wait, when did we get in the room?' _I didn't question it as the blonde boy spoke to us from his chair; well, more like monologued. He started to spout out things about handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies with also too much time on their hands. I backed away slightly as we both stared at him.

_'What the heck?'_ Haruhi started to back away and he now squirmed against the door to try and stay away from the other boys.

"T-This is a Host Club?" I also backed away, unsure of these people.

"Maybe we should just leave, Haruhi." I said quietly to him as these twins observed him.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." Another guy in glasses turned his head to them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man and lady are in the same class as you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but he's shy and he dosen't act very sociably and the girl never talked to us so we don't know much about them." They shrugged. What did we get ourselves into? He dark haired guy smirked.

"Well, that isn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mister Honor Student and Miss Kisaragi."

"What?" The blonde guy guy stood up in astonishment. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" Haruhi struggled with the door knob, is it locked? I don't even know.

"You're the exceptional honor student we heard about!" Haruhi turned around and asked how they knew his name and eventually the glasses guy unintentionally, or maybe it was intentional, insulted him. I was careful to inch away from the blonde man as he put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. I really didn't want to be caught up with that.

_'Just no sudden movements, hopefully they'll forget about me.'_ I watched as the poor boy tried to keep away from that idiotic blonde who won't listen to anyone. Haruhi shuffled back towards me and I hold my breath.

_'No, don't come back!' _Maybe it was selfish for me to think that, but I really _really_ did not want to be caught up in that.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." The guy still went on and finally the blonde kid swept his hands out in a grande gesture.

"Welcome, poor man, to our world of beauty!" My eyebrow twitched, what an idiot. I sighed and I realized I just made a noise as I held my breath again.

_'Please, don't let them realize I'm still here.'_ I turned to the door again and tried to open the door slowly.

_'What?! It really is stuck!' _I tried to jimmy the handle a little more, but it wouldn't open. I stopped when I heard the tall blonde say something about Haruhi being openly gay. I shook my head slightly in exasperation as I leaned my head against the door.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots!'_

"So tell my what kind of guys you're into." He started to list the types of guys and I watched as each guy made an indication that they were that specific type. Finally the guy cupped Haruhi's chin.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me, hm? What do you say?" Haruhi got so creeped out that he pushed the idiot away, but he bumped into the pedestal with a vase on it. I rushed forward and tried to catch the vase. I juggled with it until it fell through my grip and smashed to the ground at my feet. I gaped at the shattered pieces.

"Ah, now you did it commoner." One of the twins spoke.

The other one completed the sentence. "That renaissance vase was to go for eight million yen." I stood in shock as Haruhi freaked out about the price.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki." The blonde kid, now named Tamaki, sat back down.

"You two will become the Host Club's dog." I stared at them in disbelief while Haruhi froze and eventually fell lifelessly to the side when the shorter blonde poked her. I finally found my voice and decided to protest.

"Hang on a minute!" They all turned to me. "This isn't completely our faults! If anything it's his fault!" I restrained myself from calling Tamaki an idiot out loud as I pointed towards him.

"He was the one who kept pushing Haruhi around and didn't listen one bit to what he was trying to say! You should blame him for being so insensitive! You could even count his actions as sexual harassment!" I started to calm near the end. "So just let us leave and we can just act like we never had this happen." The black haired guy pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"But in that you admitted you are also at fault." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't appreciate having my words twisted. I'd say that sexual harassment is a much more serious case than a simple vase being broken."

"If that's the case than you may ask your parents to send a check for eight million yen." I narrowed my eyes in frustration and distaste. I don't like this guy, he's too much like me. I don't like people trying to manipulate others, especially me, only I can do that. That's a problem because I don't like myself.

"I can't do that." I said in a calm manner that barely hid my anger. All of this anger is winding me up. "So what does the "dog" of the Host Club do?" I wished I never asked that.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**Well, I hope you liked reading that. I can't guarantee that I'll keep updating, seeing as I'm lazy, but I'll try. Hopefully you all found this at least a little bit enjoyable, review and suggestions are loved. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
